Lost and Found
by Kaya300
Summary: Kaya and her friends visit the Yu Yu Hakusho world, but is anyone aware of her secret? Pairings yet to be revealed.
1. To Japan!

**This is my first story so...It probably sucks, bear with me...--.**

* * *

Chapter One: TO JAPAN!

Four girls sat around in a house, looking totally bored. One picked up one of those Super Bouncy Ball Things and threw it at another ones head.

"KAYA!" The brown headed girl screamed, she wore blue jeans and a regular blue shirt. She picked up the bouncy and threw it back at the black headed girl.

The black haired girl caught the ball, and set it on fire. She was wearing black jeans and a black tank top, "Chill out, Kagami, If we had something to do I wouldn't have done that!"She said irritatedly.

Kaya stood up and left the room angrily, and they could hear her throwing around stuff in the other room.

"Wonder what shes doing..."A red headed girl said, she was wearing green shorts and a blue shirt.

"Who knows Akiko..."A Blue haired girl answered, she was wearing red shorts and a red tank top, her name was Kitami.

A loud sound came from Kaya's room, the sixteen year-old fire demon came out with a backpack, "Going to Japan, Gonna find The Yu Yu Hakusho Gang. You can't stop me."She said bluntly.

"I WANNA GO TOO!" The other three screamed,and ran to their rooms, loud noises came from each.

Just then, A young girl walked in the door and asked, "Kaya, where are you going?"

"To Japan, you wanna go too, Kasumi?"Kaya asked.

"Can Katana and Sakura come?"Kasumi asked.

"I Guess..."Kaya said.

"YAY! YAY! Thanks sister!"Kasumi yelled and ran out the door.

Akiko walked out of her room with a backpack, "Where will we stay,when we get there? HOW will we get there?"

"We'll stay at Tsukiko's house, How we'll get there is...your portal powers!"Kaya said excitedly.

"How come we can't just take a plane?"Kitami asked.

"I don't think they let people take weapons on planes, Kitami."Kagami like she was talking to a idiot

They stood in silence for the next few minutes.

The three younger kids walked in.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Katana."Kaya said.

"Hi, Kaya, Thanks for letting us come with you."Sakura said.

"I'll open the portal then..."Akiko said, and extended her arms, purple surround them and a portal opened.

"Let's go!"Kitami said happily as they walked to the portal.

Kaya paused, "Oh, Kitami?"

Kitami looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, Kaya?

"Don't be so damn perky."Kaya said and ran into the portal.

Kitami shook her head, and walked into the portal.

* * *

**OK, I've been thinking about pairings for the Story, I've decided on Hiei/Kaya, Kurama/Akiko/Kagami/Kitami, . This is a YYH fic so...I'll let you guys decide on the last two pairings **


	2. The Arcade

**Oh, man! I messed up the pairings in the last chapter. They are Kaya/Hiei, Akiko/Kurama. Kagami and Kitami's pairings are still in progress.. I'm having trouble on the last two. They are from the Yu Yu World though, so I kinda messed up a little in the last chapter... Oh yeah, this story will contain OOC ness.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Arcade._

Kaya looked around, "Tsukiko's house should be around here somewhere..."

"Ah-hah!"Akiko said and pointed to a house.

Sakura and Kasumi looked around, while Katana stood quietly.

They walked up to Tsukiko's house and Kaya knocked on the door.s

"Hello?"A blacked haired girl said as she answered the door.

"Hey, Tsukiko!"Kagami said happily.

"Guys, whats up!"Tsukiko asked happily.

They all went inside and explained everything.

"That's cool, you came here to find the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang."Tsukiko said

"We came to see you, too!"Kasumi and Sakura said happily.

"How old are you guys now?"Tsukiko asked.

"I'm seven, Kasumi is six and a half..., and Katana is 9."Sakura said.

"Your the oldest, huh, Katana?"Tsukiko said.

"Yes..."Katana said quietly.

"I'm gonna go look for the Yu Yu gang...You guys wanna come with?"Kagami asked.

"Ok."Everybody responded

They walked out and onto the streets of the city.

"Where do we start?"Tsukiko asked.

"That's a easy one, Tsu..the Arcade of course."Kaya said and walked into a nearby arcade

Everyone followed her.

When they got into the Arcade, they all looked around.

"There are Yusuke and Kuwabara..."Kitami said..

----

"Hey, Kuwabara...look at those girls...I've never seen them before..."Yusuke said pointing to a group of girls who just walked in.

A girl with brown hair wearing blue and green said something, and all but one girl went to play the games.

The Girl leftover had black hair and was wearing black, she looked around.

A small girl with pink hair walked up to her and dragged her over to a game with a red gun and a blue gun, and made the girl play the game with her.

All of a sudden the pinked hair girl ran to the bathroom.

"Sakura! Finish the game first."The Black haired girl said after her.

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, and walked up to the black haired girl, "I'll play for her."

"Uh, ok."The girl said.

A few minutes later the girl had brutally beaten Yusuke.

"How'd you...I lost!"Yusuke said.

"You got beaten by a girl Yusuke!"Kuwabara said on the verge of laughter.

"Go,Kaya!"Akiko said walking up.

"So you names Kaya"Yusuke said.

"Hn."Kaya said.

"She sounds like Hiei..."Kuwabara said.

"She does, doesn't she?...maybe we should take you guys to Spirit World with us."usuke said.

Kagami, Tsukiko, Sakura, Katana, Kasumi, and Kitami walked up

"You've got a lot of friends."Yusuke said.

"Sucks to be me."Kaya said back to him.

"What are their names?"Yusuke asked.

"Sakura, Katana, Akiko, Kasumi, Kitami, Kagami, and Tsukiko."Kaya said pointing to each.

"Alright then guys...let's go."Yusuke said and all of them walked out.

* * *

**I got this Chapter done and Decide to post it so...It might be a while before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
